isekai_smartphonefandomcom-20200213-history
God
, later called the is an Omnipotent God who controls what occurs in the world that Touya currently resides in, as well as his previous world. When he come down to the world, he posed as Touya's grandfather and uses as his name . Appearance God is an old man with gray hair. He has long eyebrows and a long beard. His hair is slicked back, and he wears a pair of black glasses. For clothes, he wears light brown robes with a darker brown robe on top. Personality God is a gentle man who seems to be unfazed by anything but mistakes, as seen when he was fervently apologizing for killing Touya from a stray lightning bolt. This also shows that God is not conceited like most representations of a higher power, but he is rather modest. God also seems quite diligent as he follows the rules even with such massive power that is granted by being a higher power. History God first appears in the Divine Realm where he apologizes to Touya for accidentally killing Touya Mochizuki with lightning he threw in a spot that he didn't expect someone to be present. During the talk, God saw that Touya was also a good young man who handled the situation peacefully, which consequently increasing God's guilt for killing him. To compensate the mistake that had done, God stated he would revive Touya but as reviving one's life back to its original world is forbidden, Touya would be reincarnated into a new world instead. God also stated he would granted him any wish that he asked. After some thought, Touya asked God for his smartphone. Web Novel Chapter 1 #1. God contacted Touya, congratulating the young man about his fianceés. Relationships Touya Mochizuki Both Touya and God see each other as Grandfather and Grandson. God shows Touya emotional support whenever it is needed, and still shows deep regret over killing him. While Touya is not religious, he is extremely thankful to God for his new life.and defends him. Abilities *'Longevity' - The God of Worlds shown as a being with possibly unlimited longevity or immortality. *'Lightning Bolt' - The God of Worlds can summon lightning bolt whenever and wherever he likes. * |Shin'i-kaihō}} - The God of Worlds has a dazzling divine aura which will overwhelm other lower beings. He can control this aura intensity at will. According to Touya, The God of Worlds's divine aura is gold colored . *'Space-Time Manipulation''' - The God of Worlds can move across the multiverse, stop the flow of time, and selectively stop the flow of time at will . *'Material Manipulation' - The God of Worlds can create anything from other thing on his surrounding. For example, The God of Worlds recreated Touya's body and soul using material in Divine Realm . *'Resurrection' - The God of Worlds can resurrect dead humans . Quotes * "Those are the rules. I cannot apologize enough for these inconvenient circumstances." * "I sincerely apologize for the trouble this has caused you." Trivia * When Touya and God where discussing about Touya's future, both were drinking tea. The tea stems in the tea where both vertical, which signifies good luck. *His alias, Shinnosuke, is written in kanji as 神之助, which contains the kanji 神, meaning God; the name rougly translates as "Assistance from the Divinity". References Navigation Category:Male Category:Gods